hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarghal Darkfang
Sarghal Darkfang 'is a male Kurovan wolf. He is a Counsellor of the Assassin Association. He is 27 years old. AppearanceCategory:Characters Sarghal looks like a Malamute dog, but with a Wolf physique. His mane markings are a navy blue, and the rest is white. He has bright yellow eyes and somewhat large claws of the same colour. His blood is a light blue, and he has a large stitch-scar on his chest, with dried blood, as if he was severely wounded and stabbed by some sort of small weapon. He doesn't want anyone to close the scar or anything because he seems to have a certain disease that any sort of surgery can alter his body. He has a pair of white horns behind her ears, and two horns on the back of the top part of his front legs. He has a fake, silver-coloured tooth, a small pointy tooth on the upper right side of his mouth. He says he had an accident and the real tooth that was there was damaged and fell, likely an injury right on his snout. Biography Sarghal was born on Starsprawl 2nd, on Year 60. He was born to Mercenary parents, who were sent to be killed due to the three being found in Hikarai territory with friendly members of such said clan. They were considered traitors, therefore he was left parent-less and Sarghal was thrown to the streets. About at 3 years of age, he enlisted in the War Legion to try at least practicing some combat, because he was interested in becoming a soldier when he grows up. However, he was shortly kicked out due to his "lack of strength" and he had to join the Assassin Association instead. He shortly managed to become a good fighter in such said place. At 10 years of age he and Ivan Scougefreeze met. They became quick friends and companions in battle. Sarghal quickly rose in position and reached Counselor at his 20's. Personality Sarghal is a serious, somewhat cold, and patient Wolf. He is also very brave and treacherous, often jumping out of his normal duties to do what he believes is best for him and others. He might seem selfish and careless, but deep down he can be emotional and worrisome. Magic & Abilities He doesn't seem to be fond of any kind of Magic. He likes observing it, but he shows no interest in learning any. He is agile and very quick on his feet although having a somewhat delicate body. His weapon is a strange-shaped knife made out of obsidian with silver decorations. He seems to be very attached to it, although the material seems to have some sort of difficulty with wiping the blood off. Which is why the blade is often seen covered in dried blood of different colours, a bit terrifying to younger wolves. Sarghal also often carries a shortsword. Family Spouse (?) * Gaidra Soulslayer (Unconfirmed?) Relationships 'Ivan Scourgefreeze Ivan has been Sarghal's friend since they were puppies. They randomly met while Ivan was taking a break from Guard duty, doing a favour to the Assassin Association by guarding their hoard. They soon became good friends and went on adventures together. However, they got separated when Sarghal became a Counsellor, because he had to do other important duties himself. They still get along very well and often do favours for each other. Gaidra Soulslayer Gaidra and Sarghal met during their youth, and despite the wolf was terrified by the Lizardman at first, they eventually became friends. Although they were only able to meet every few years, there was a time in which Sarghal indirectly said that he had a crush on her. Gaidra didn't refused, but rather said that their relationship would be tough because of the fact they were a completely different species. Despite such, they still seem to be secretly dating. Sarghal awaits the day they would finally marry. Mercy Windwing Mercy finds Sarghal a bit strange. They do get along, though Sarghal wished Mercy could tell him more about the Windwing clan. Zeleon Starwing Zeleon and Sarghal became good friends not long ago. The older wolf did Zeleon a favour to build him a sword known as the Yamiken, a powerful sword capable of creating portals across Rangaidon, created out of many different metals and blessed with powerful Soulcatcher Meigerian magic. [[Farvi Cursedblade|'Farvi Cursedblade']] Farvi met Sarghal when they were both very young. Although Farvi tried to scare the other wolf away when they first met in the Northern Forest, Sarghal was not afraid, and asked him questions kindly. Farvi decided to help him and answer his questions. Later on, they met again, and the wolf did him a favour by fulfilling his wish of becoming a Soldier in the War Legion. Ivan helped the Coyote temporarily train in the Legion, and was taught how to handle weapons and whatnot. Although he quickly became a Warrior, he decided to retire for a while to reunite and continue living with his family. He often goes to the Mountains of Diablo to meet with Sarghal.